Faith
by xRaanix
Summary: She was a modern day surgeon, Kidnapped and taken 500 years into the past. Her mission is to save the princess and return home. With a power hungry prince on her tail, an upcoming war and a stotic captain that interests her, Can Dr. Sakura Haruno have faith in her heart to complete her mission? Will she stay and help the king become the leader he is meant to be? Revised Chapter 1


**Summary:** She was a modern day surgeon who was kidnapped and taken back nearly five hundred years into the past. Admiral Uchiha, Itachi, a warrior, abducts Dr. Haruno, Sakura and takes her back to his time period so she can heal their princess. Sakura is put to the test. Will she be able to do what is asked of her and return to her own time period in one piece? Or will she have faith in her heart and help the king become the king he was destined to be? It all comes down to the battle between her faith and her determination.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to the Manga/Anime series of Naruto. The credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. However the plot of the story goes to the Korean Drama 'Faith aka The Great Doctor' written by Song Ji-na and directed by King Jong-hak and Shin Yong-hwi.

**A/N**: I have decided to re-write the chapters, I felt like something was missing or that I wasn't getting into detail about it. It's problematic for me because everything is so great and epic in my head but it becomes dribble when I write it out. Also I have received a review saying that I was '_stealing' _from the drama and that I should delete it. I find it very funny. I did everything right, put my disclaimer up and the whole shindig. But if THAT'S stealing then isn't everyone else stealing. I mean it's called FANFICTION for a reason. So fans can change the stories in an anime/manga/book/etc. So yea…I'm deleting it, Just re-writing it a bit. Sorry for rambling. I also want to give thanks to the reviewers, the favorites and the followers. I thought I would get more, but it's okay. This isn't going to get out of my head until I complete it.

* * *

**:... Prologue ...:**

_Hashirama Senju was a legendary skilled doctor. Whether it was trauma. Poisoning or illnesses, no one was turned away. There was no disease he could not cure. At the same time Madara Uchiha was taking over the country. With a chronic illness Madara often had severe headaches. With a flick of the wrist, Hashirama cured Madara of his illness. Mesmerized, Madara wanted to make Hashirama his person physician but Hashirama refused. Madara declared that if he could not have the best, then nobody can. It was the start of the Uchiha and Senju war. Before there could be any victor, Hashirama disappeared. Some believe he simply ran away and died silently. Others believe the gates of heaven opened and took him._

* * *

_**~ ~ Konoha XXX ~ ~**_

The atmosphere gave off an eerie feeling. A group of men stood around two carriages. Each with two horses. Some of the men were dressed in black pants, long and short sleeve black shirts and a green vest. Each one carried an hitate, with a symbol showing which village they were from. While the others, the more elite were dressed in all black with white chest plates and white masks over their faces. These guys carried a black swirl on their upper right arms.

Using their senses they all searched throughout the surrounding forest. Listening for any sounds of movement. A rattling bush, a sharp intake of breath or even an heartbeat was enough to put the group on edge.

A man jumped from the trees onto the ground. His silver hair seemingly defying gravity as he landed in front of a group. Beside him a small pug came into view.

"We scouted the area, They know we are coming. They don't know we are here though" the small pug announced.

The group of men relaxed a fraction of a second. Knowing that if they were to truly drop their guard it would leave them all defenseless.

"Anbu-san" a man said stepping down from the carriage. He held a scar across his nose while his brown hair was tied into a ponytail on top of his head. He wore black pants with a long sleeve black shirt covered by a green vest.

"Ah Iruka, long time no see" the man with the silver hair said giving a small wave as he pulled his mask to the side of his face. Other men with the masks did the same thing, Seeing as they were safe and in familiar territory to do so.

"I didn't realize that was you Kakashi" Iruka said giving the man a friendly smile. Before Iruka was able to speak anything else a loud and obnoxious shout was heard over the group.

"Anbu-san!"

They all glanced to the man with a bandana on his head with black circular glasses. He stood in front of another member of Anbu. Who stayed silent and still throughout the whole ordeal.

"Ebisu" Iruka cried as he apologized to Kakashi and headed towards the shouting man.

"We should have been to Konoha by now. Why are we still waiting around?" Ebisu yelled. The man was practically pacing back and forth.

"We're waiting" the Anbu said in a stotic and calm voice. It was enough to send shivers down Ebisu's spine. He was however, able to recover from the shock by Iruka who dragging him away.

"I apologize" Iruka mumbled before forcefully dragging the fuming Ebisu back to the carriage.

The group took the time to stretch their muscles and sit down for a moments break. Kakashi kneeled down in front of his pug and patted the dog on the head.

"You did a good job Pakkun"

"Yea, yea just give me my treat so I can go back home" the dog grumbled. Kakashi chuckled and tossed the small dog a treat before he disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. A second later Kakashi stood up and walked to the still masked Anbu.

"Have you heard anything from Sasuke and Kiba?"

"They should be here any time" the masked Anbu said. His voice may have been stotic and spine chilling, but if listened closely it sounded younger. The men were nearly the same height, give or take an inch.

"It's alright to relax Itachi" Kakashi spoke after the moment of silence. His eye was now glued to a little orange book. With a red tint to his cheeks he turned the page.

"They're back" Itachi said turning away from the man. Two boys and a large dog jumped in front of him.

"The boats are gone" the boy who sat on the dog said while jumping off. He leaned against his partner. "And they won't be back until morning"

"We located an Inn. It's location is right by the docks. It's big enough for battle" the other spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you think it will go that far?" the boy leaning against the dog asked.

"Most likely Kiba" Kakashi said turning the page once again.

"Hn" the other said while facing the man in front of him.

"What's the order?"

"Kakashi" Itachi said turning his head towards the mans direction. "Have Gai's team to scout the village out. Escaping battle is out of the question at the moment. But we need a layout of the village. We need to see if there is another way to get to Konoha beside's boat"

Kakashi nodded and closed his book. He knew that Gai's team were hidden in the forest, along with Asuma's team. They were hidden for extra support incase they were needed. His disappeared into the tree's to fulfill his small mission.

"For now we will continue forward" Itachi commanded. Both men nodded.

"Lets go Akamaru, we have to find Asuma-sensei" Kiba said earning a bark of recognition. The two disappeared into the forest.

"Sasuke, stay with the Hokage"

Sasuke nodded and walked past him towards the carriage. It took less than a minute for everyone to get back on their feet and to start moving once again.

Ebisu and Iruka sat in front of the carriage. With Iruka holding the reins of the horses while Ebisu grumbled under his breath. Something caught the mans eye. Looking up towards the west he saw beautiful lights in the sky. Almost resembling a rainbow.

"It can't be.." he mumbled.

The Inn was in decent condition. It's wooden exterior held a deck. Tables and chairs with happy faces of the civilians stared at the group of men entering the Inn. The inside was bigger than it had looked. A candle lit chandler hung from the ceiling. Illuminating a dim setting. An old man stood up. He bowed and greeted the men who circled him.

"Welcome" he said.

"Old man" a man said grabbing the mans hand. He put a small bag and closed the mans fist around it. "It's nice isn't it?" he asked regarding to money that he just gave him. "Our leaders are very private people, Get these people out of here" he said.

The old man nodded while putting the bag in his sleeve. He began to round the customers up and escorted them towards the door. Dispite all the shouting and protests his regulars gave him, the man still closed the doors in their faces.

"Hokage-sama this way" Iruka and Ebisu spoke leading the robed man up to steps. His white hat prevented anyone from seeing his face.

"My wife Iruka" the Hokage spoke for the first time that day. His voice stayed lowed. Only Iruka and Ebisu were able to hear.

"She has already been taken to the room, Hokage-sama" Iruka said. The Hokage nodded and let them lead him up the steps. When they opened the doors he nearly froze on the spot. His wife was not supposed to be in the same room with him. She wasn't even supposed to be within ten feet of him.

"Anbu-san!" Ebisu yelled immediately catching onto his Kage's displeasure.

Itachi opened the door and grabbed Ebisu's collar. He dragged him to the window and put a kunai in his hand.

"You defend this window" Itachi merely said before walking back to Iruka and the Hokage. He bowed to both men.

"I understand your relationship with you're wife is not on good terms. I apologize in advance for not notifying your guardians of the room situation" he said. Iruka was stunned. They had been traveling for nearly four days and had not once heard the Anbu captain speak so much.

"It will be much harder for me and my men to protect you both if you are separated" he finished staring at the Hokage. Said man nodded his head and walked to a table where he sat down. His wife fidgeted. Twirling her fingers with the hem of her shawl. She, like her husband understood the situation they were in and were willing to cooperate accordingly.

Itachi pulled another kunai from his pouch and held it out for Iruka to take.

"I need you to guard the second window" Iruka nodded and stood where he was supposed to have.

"Do not leave my side" Itachi said turning his back to the Hokage. He did not see the man nod his head but he knew the Kage would comply.

Taking a deep breath Itachi closed his eyes. Everything was silent. The atmosphere grew more tense. They knew it was going to happen. A fight would ensue. Lives will be lost and blood will be shed. It if weren't their enemy killing them, it was time. Time to come up with battle plans. Time to think of fond memories. To ask questions. To decide what will done in the future. The silenced seemed to stay for an eternity. Before they knew it the moon's rays crept through the windows.

Itachi opened his eyes. Once black endless pools of nothingness now red with a star shaped pupil. The sound of tables being smashed, bodies hitting the ground and pleas of mercy seemed to echo through the Inn. The two unprepared men tensed. Their knuckles turning white from gripping the kunai tightly.

Itachi unsheathed his katana and pointed towards the door. The tip waiting to be swung around. Ready for battle. It wasn't long until the doors of the room opened. Two Anbu members were pushed to the floor. Not wasting a breath Itachi effectively swung his katana. Effectively killing his foes without batting an eyelash.

The enemy came into the room in pairs. Itachi defeating each pair as they came in. He barely had time to register the next attack as a smoke bomb was thrown into the room.

"Move" he commanded towards the Kage.

Jumping up the Kage grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her from the room. Iruka and Ebisu chased after them while Itachi finished his current opponents off. It did not take long for the captain to find the exit they took. Maneuvering through the upstairs hallways he quickly caught up. Once he finished the enemy Iruka fought another smoke bomb exploded around them.

The Kage's wife gasped. They all turned to see a man holding her with a kunai at her throat. Her eyes were squeezed shut. The Hokage took a step forward before Iruka grabbed his arm and held him back. Itachi was already moving. Giving Iruka a silent order to get the Hokage out of the Inn. He stalked behind the man and sliced his back.  
The Kage's wife fell to the floor. Her hand automatically going to her neck where the warm liquid slid down.

"Are you hurt?" Itachi asked kneeling in front of her. She faintly spoke before she passed out.

"Yes"

Iruka and Hokage coughed once they got out of the Inn. The sharp intake of fresh air was what they needed before they suffocated.

"I have to go back" the Kage said turning around.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka protested standing in front of him. His pleading eyes were not enough for the Hokage to agree.

"Iruka, Hinata is in there, I have to-"

"Naruto, Calm down" Iruka chided. "You are the Hokage now and you cannot be making foolish decisions like that. Itachi has everything under control. She is probably the safest person in that inn right now"

Naruto stared at the man. He knew what it was to be the Hokage. It had always been his dream when he was a child. Even his father managed to be the Hokage. Putting the village before love and personal matters always came first. It's always 'What's best for the village'. Never what's best for each individual. It was something that Naruto had planned on changing.

He reluctantly agreed. His body wanted to move forward. He wanted to show his guardians, his Anbu, his fighters what he could do. He wasn't going to be one of those Kage's who worried mostly of political matters. He wasn't going to be the Kage to say things and never come through. He was actually go to work just as hard as his people did.

Everything was beginning to quiet down. No one had realized that the sun was beginning to rise until Itachi walked out of the smoke. The Kage's wife in his hands. The captains eyes continued to glow red as he gently laid the woman down.

"Her neck has been cut" he spoke.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran towards her side. Iruka kneeled down beside him. He pulled out a medical pouch. Using a needle in pinned her hand while using his free hand to check her pulse. Her pulse began to reduce once he pinned the needle. Grabbing another needle he pinned the back of her neck. Hitting a pressure point that would slow the blood flow. Using a white cloth he pressed it against her neck wound.

"We need to take her inside" Iruka commanded. Naruto slowly and carefully lifted Hinata off the ground with ease.

"I need to check in with the others" Itachi spoke. Iruka nodded as they headed back in.

"They escaped" A big man said sitting on the table eating a bag of chips.

"The ones we caught committed suicide before we could bring them back" a man said holding a insect on his finger.

Itachi nodded while he waited for the rest of the teams to return. The room filled up with less men than they started with. He waited for them to catch their breaths before he analyzed them. They were indeed skilled. Most looking like they were just in a fist fight that lasted nearly thirty minutes. Not fighting for their lives the whole night. Itachi could tell they were tired. He only needed the team leaders. Not the actual teams.

"Everyone, go get checked with the medics" Kakashi said closing his book. They all nodded and left the room. Leaving the four men.

"The target was the Kage's wife" Itachi started.

The smell of tobacco smoke filled the air. Itachi glanced at the man who stood by the torch lighting his cigarette. He was the leader of the tactical team.

"Why would they go after her though?" he voiced. Not really expecting the men to answer him. It was to get one less thought of his head. Everything was like a game of shoji. Each piece held a purpose.

"It's simple Asuma" the second man said. His bowl cut black hair glistened, matching his bushy eyebrows. "Our enemy fear power!"

"Shut up Gai" Kakashi said massaging his temples. He knew the man was being serious, Gai just had trouble of getting his point across. He was easy distracted.

"I understand" Asuma said sitting down. "She is a Hyuga. Her families bloodline is said the be able to see inside a person. Her being married to our Hokage is basically saying that the Hyuga's have chosen Konoha as an alley. It's enough to start a war. The marriage was a risky thing, but is was necessary" Asuma explained.

Itachi nodded. He had thought that was the case. He didn't anticipate that the enemy villages would act rash and start so soon. He had been wrong before.

"Check your teams and get looked over" he said before heading back up the steps. As he neared the door he could hear Ebisu having another fit.

"This is all you can do Iruka?"

"Ebisu" Iruka groaned. He was getting frustrated with every word that came out of Ebisu's lips. "I slowed her heart rate and stopped the bleeding. I'm not a doctor" he said once again repeating his words.

Naruto sat on the opposite side holding Hinata's hand. Too lost in thought to register what his guardians were saying.

"Once again. I'm not a miracle worker" Iruka mumbled as Itachi walked into the room.

"Miracle…" Ebisu said pondering the word. Itachi sat by the window enjoying the cool breeze and the small amount of warmth the sun gave him.

"Hokage-sama! I got it!" Ebisu yelled excitedly.

"Ebisu…" Iruka once again groaned. The man just didn't know when to quit.

"The Miracle doctor! Better yet, Kami's doctor!" Ebisu yelled. Naruto and Iruka stared at him in disbelief. Itachi sighed as he stood up.

"Where? I will send my men to get him" He said.

"He's...in heaven" Ebisu answered a bit hesitantly. Iruka and Naruto scowled at him for getting their hopes up. A heaven's doctor did nothing for them. "I know where the door to heaven is. We can bring Hashirama here" He finished.

The room was silent. Naruto stared at Hinata's face. It looked peaceful. Most likely from the induced sleep that Iruka placed her in so she couldn't feel any pain. The idea was ludicrous. Bring a doctor from heaven was out of the question. But he had seen many things. For the moment, it was all he can do.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto said looking at Ebisu with determined eyes.

* * *

_**~ ~ Two Days Later ~ ~**_

Naruto, along with his men stared at the swirling portal. He listened as Ebisu told the story that they already knew. Hashirama had many followers. Every one hundred years Hashirama would allow one of his followers to go through heavens door so they could help those in need. Naruto had always believed they were just stories. Old folks telling the younger generation, building Hashirama up to be a legend. A god that no one could surpass.

Staring at the portal had changed his mind. Many things he had thought were impossible, were slowly making them selves possible.

"Alright, I shall return" Naruto took two steps forward before Ebisu yelled.

"No!" he protested running to the Kage's side. "Hokage-sama, We cannot risk you going through the door. What if you never return?" he questioned.

"Are you doubting me, Ebisu? This was you're ideal" Naruto countered.

"Hokage-sama…"

"I did not give two days without eating anything, not even ramen to be told I cannot do anything" Naruto said. His frustration was seeping through his words. Each filled with the desire to do something besides looking over maps and praying that this plan would work.

"I'll go" Itachi said walking past the two. He knew that he would be the one to go. After over hearing Ebisu talking with Naruto on who should actually go through the door on the journey up the cliff side. Itachi knew Naruto refused to send anyone but himself to complete the mission, but Ebisu had a point. Itachi was replaceable. The Hokage, although was replaceable, it just took a longer amount of time to replace.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Itachi slowly stalked forward towards the door. Not knowing what was going to happen. Without looking back he entered the portal. Disappearing completely from their sight.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys like the revised chapters better. **

**Sometimes when i think of how the story will be played out in my head, I forget to put it in words and I think that i already put it in the story. Also, since i cannot find a beta i will just have to work extra hard to make sure the story is readable to you readers. I will tell you right now that i'm not good with fight scenes. But i will try my best damn job to make it right. If anyone want's to message me any tips...or ANYTHING for fight scenes I would appreciate it. **

**I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors.**

**Thank you for all my Reviewers/Followers/Favoritors**

**_~.. 143 ..~_  
**


End file.
